Hogwarts, 1977
by Carolzinha Black
Summary: Quando um vira-tempo é quebrado, algo estranho acontece... Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina embarcam em uma aventura inesquecível em Hogwarts, 1977! T/L e H/G Fic em parceria com Doidinha Prongs.
1. Acidente em Hogwarts, 1977

_**Hogwarts, 1977**_

_**Capítulo1: **__**Acidente em Hogwarts, 1977**_

Estava tudo tranqüilo em Hogwarts. Todos assistiam às aulas normalmente, quando algo estranho aconteceu.

Apareceu um grupo de garotos discutindo pelos corredores do colégio.

- O que a gente está fazendo aqui? – Berrou Hermione. – Eu digo que Snape vai matar agente!

- Pois eu digo que não estou nem aí para ele. – Disse Rony às gargalhadas.

Harry estava vidrado em Gina, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser em como foram parar ai. Tudo começou quando Rony teve a maluca idéia de pegar o vira-tempo de Hermione...

- Ronald Weasley, me devolva isso já! – Ordenou Hermione.

- Nem pensar, eu quero voltar um pouco no tempo para poder assistir a aula de História da Magia de novo. O Bins passou um trabalho de dois metros de pergaminho sobre a Revolução Bruxa e eu não entendi um ai do que ele disse.

- O vira-tempo não pode ser usado para isso, Rony! – Foi a vez de Gina falar.

- Gina tem razão. Devolva para a Mione, Rony. – Harry afirmou.

- Rony, não! – Gritou Hermione.

Tarde demais. Rony ficara muito irritado com tudo isso que jogou o vira-tempo no chão. Uma densa nuvem de pó os cobriu e quando puderam olhar de novo, estavam ali.

Sabiam que estavam em Hogwarts e que provavelmente era hora de aula, mas, em que ano estavam?

Começaram a andar, tentando descobrir alunos.

Ouviram então vozes.

- Potter! Deixe o Snape em paz! – Berrou Lílian.

- Mas Lily, deixe eu lavar o cabelo do seboso! – Pediu Tiago.

- Em 1º lugar, é Evans, não te dei intimidade para me chamar de Lily, 2º lugar, o lago tem uma lula - gigante! Você quer o matar?

- Bem Lily, o matar não, mas pelo menos tirar o sebo do cabelo dele. – Falou o Remo.

- Até você Remo? Um monitor-chefe? Eu estou super decepcionada. – Choramingou Lily.

- Vem Lily, vamos embora. – Falou Emelina.

- É não compensa. – Falou Marlene.

- Ok, ainda assim, menos 10 ponto para a Grifinória e menos 10 pontos para a Sonserina.

- Eu não fiz nada! Eu sou a vítima! – Reclamou Snape.

- Mas é horário de aula e você estava fora da sala, senão eles não estariam brincando com você.

- Sua sangue-ruim imunda! – Bradou Snape.

- Não a chame de sangue-ruim! – falou Tiago com superioridade.

- Deixe, Potter. Na próxima vez eu deixo os marotos te zoarem, Snape.

- Marlene, você quer sair comigo? – Indagou Sirius, na maior cara-de-pau e com seu sorriso "tenho trinta e dois dentes".

- Se enxerga garoto! – respondeu Marlene saindo com Lily e Emelina.

Harry olhava pasmo para o lugar onde houve a briga.

- Harry, você está bem? – Perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

- Estou. Puxa aqueles ali eram os... – Começou Harry.

-... Seus pais, Harry. – Terminou Gina.

- Harry, cara, não fica assim, olhe, nós viemos para a época dos marotos, Harry! – Exclamou Rony.

- Você vai ter a chance de conhecer e conviver com os seus pais! – Falou Hermione, feliz.

_**N/a: **__Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic, espero que vocês dêem um descontinho aí..._

_Fic de parceria com a __**Doidinha Prongs**__, minha querida beta._

_Reviews, please!!_

_Beijos..._

_**...Carolzinha Black**_


	2. Descobertas

_**Capítulo 2: Descobertas**_

Hermione e Gina seguiram Lily e suas amigas até o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Como vocês entraram aqui? Quem são vocês? – Perguntou Lily.

- Desculpe, seguimos vocês. Eu sou Hermione.

- E eu sou Gina.

- Estamos em intercambio, eu sou de Beuxbattons, e os nossos primos vieram de Durmstrang, é o Rony e o Harry, eles devem estar andando por aí para conhecer o castelo. – Explicou Hermione.

- O Rony é o meu irmão, Hermione e o Harry são nossos primos.

- Prazer, eu sou Lílian, mas pode me chamar de Lily ou Lils. E essas são Emeline, ou Emy, e a Marlene, ou Lene.E também tem a Alice, ou apenas Lice, que é como nós a chamamos.

- Prazer. – Disse Hermione e Gina.

- Nós precisamos falar com o diretor agora. – Disse Hermione.

- Ok. Tchau meninas! – Falou Lily.

* * *

Encontraram Harry e Rony em um corredor do 4º andar e os puxaram para a gárgula que dá para a sala do diretor.

- Senha. – Disse a gárgula.

- Torta de abóbora. – Disse uma pessoa atrás deles.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu Harry.

- De nada meu jovem. Você se parece demais com um dos meus alunos. Qual o nome dele mesmo? Aquele que fica correndo atrás da minha Lily? Ah sim, Tiago Potter. Como é o seu nome meu rapaz? – Disse Slughorn à Harry.

- Harry, professor.

- Ótimo. Vamos meus jovens, pelo que sei, os senhores queriam falar com Dumbledore

Seguiram todos para a sala do diretor onde ele estava sentado, lendo algo.

Quando Dumbledore percebeu a presença deles, guardou o papel e disse, com sua voz calma.

- O que desejam?

O professor Slughorn deu um passo à frente e falou o que desejava.

- Caro Dumbledore, gostaria de falar a sós como senhor, se, é claro, tiver um tempinho.

- É claro professor. Os senhores dão licença? Um minutinho apenas?

Os quatro esperavam fora da sala, até que o professor Slughorn saiu pela a porta do diretor.

- Eu vou indo, Dumbledore. Obrigado por atender meu pedido.

- Adeus, caro Horácio, o seu pedido foi muito conveiente.

- Professor, nós podemos falar com o senhor agora? – Perguntou Hermione.

- É claro meus jovens. Entrem.

Dentro da sala então, contaram toda a história do vira-tempo para ele, que apenas sorriu com simplicidade.

- Era só isso que queriam me dizer?

Harry olhou para o professor. Os olhos de Dumbledore eram bastante expressivos por trás de seus óculos meia-lua e nesse momento expressava que ele sabia de algo mais.

- Eu sou o filho de Tiago Potter.

- Sim, eu sei. As semelhanças entre vocês são impressionantes.

- O que o Senhor sugere?

- Que vocês mudem os seus sobrenomes. Com exceção de você, Srta Granger. No caso de Harry, sugiro que mude a aparência também.

- Por que a Hermione não vai mudar o sobrenome também? – Perguntou um Rony indignado.

- Rony, eu sou nascida trouxa! Não existem bruxos com o sobrenome Granger. É muito raro! – Explicou Hermione.

- A Srta Granger está certa. Mas creio que a Srta tenha que mudar o seu sobrenome também. Os senhores vão passar a noite no quarto perto do salão comunal e Sr Potter, tome este comprimido antes de dormir.

- Professor, o meu nome pode ser Rony Webbler. Como a Gina é minha irmã, o nome dela fica Ginevra Webbler.

- Não me chame de Ginevra! – Berrou Gina. – Se eu sou Ginevra, você é Ronald Billius. – Gargalhou Gina. (**N/D.P.: **Oo mudança de humor!! Huahsuahsuahs)

- Ok, Gina. Gina Webbley. 6º ano. – Interrompeu Harry.

- Por que eu não posso ir para o 7º ano? – Choramingou Gina.

- Gina, você está no 6º ano! Não vai conseguir acompanhar a turma! – Respondeu Hermione.

- Ok. Mas eu vou ficar sozinha? Não tem ninguém do 6º ano que eu conheça...

- Gina, você vai se dar bem. Eu prometo. - Harry prometeu com um sorriso sincero.

- Não prometa nada que você não pode cumprir. – Apontou Gina.

- Chega de discussão. Sr Potter, o Sr já sabe qual será o seu sobrenome?

- Harry Partney.

- Ok. Hermione, creio eu que a Srta disse para a Srta Lily e as suas amigas que o Harry era seu irmão e que o Sr e a Srta Weasley eram seus primos. Então seu nome será Hermione Partney. – Disse calmamente. – Vocês garotos, serão apresentados como alunos de intercambio da Academia de Durmstrang, já as garotas serão apresentadas como alunas de Beauxbattons, no qual todos já foram escolhidos para a casa da Grifinória. – Falou Dumbledore. – Agora eu gostaria que vocês fossem para as suas camas agora.

- Er, professor? – Começou Harry.

- Sim, Harry?

- Como vamos para as nossas camas? Não sabemos o caminho.

- Oh, é mesmo, me desculpem, a profª Minerva irá lavá-los até as suas camas.

- Ok, boa noite professor. – Disse Harry.

- Boa noite professor. – Disseram todos.

- Boa noite, meus jovens. Durmam bem.

E foram para os dormitórios.

* * *

De manhã, Harry acordou cedo, preocupado com sua aparência.

"Dumbledore não me passou nada pra mudar minha aparência?" Pensava Harry.

Ele desceu para encontrar com as garotas, quando ouviu um grito.

- O que houve? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Harry, desculpe falar, mas você ta um gato! – Disse Gina corando.

- Estou?

Harry estava com o cabelo castanho, no tom do da Hermione, seus olhos antes verdes, agora estavam num lindo tom cor de mel.

- Você ta parecendo o irmão gêmeo da Hermione! Huahsuahsuahs

- É essa a idéia, mas... Eu mudei mesmo? Eu não me lembro de Dumbledore mudando minha aparência. A não ser que... – Começou Harry.

- A não ser que?

- Aquele comprimido que Dumbledore me mandou tomar antes de dormir! Acho que foi ele que mudou a minha aparência!

- Ron! Desce já! Nós temos que ir tomar café! – Gritou Hermione.

- Já vou! Por que será que vocês, garotas são tão apressadas? Principalmente as CDF's?

- Eu não estou brincando, Ron! Até o Harry já desceu, e não podemos chegar atrasados. E também estamos com fome! – Gritou Hermione em resposta.

- Ah, não nos afete com o seu cê-dê-efismo! – Falou Rony descendo, emburrado.

- Eu só não vou gritar com você Sr Ronald Weasley, porque eu estou de muito bom humor, e você não vai o estragar.

- Se esse é o seu bom humor, imagine o seu mau humor. – Disse Rony, terminando de descer as escadas. (**N/D.P.: **Acho que não esclareci aqui, né? Eles foram para um lugar com dois quartos, tem o hall e as escadas que dão aos quartos, parecido com o Salão Comunal da Grifinória)

* * *

Então eles foram pra o Salão Principal para tomar o desjejum. Quando passaram pela porta, Harry viu um grupo de garotas assobiando e dando chauzinho pra ele. Ele corou e se sentou na mesa.

- Atenção! – Pediu o prof. Dumbledore. – Eu gostaria de anunciar que temos visitantes de intercambio aqui na nossa escola. Duas garotas de Beauxbattons e dois garotos de Durmstrang. Eles já foram selecionados para a Grifinória, mas eu gostaria de chamá-los aqui à frente para poder eu os apresentar formalmente. Gina e RonyWebbley; Harry e Hermione Partney. Pra frente, por favor.

**

* * *

****N/C.B.: **Oi!! Desculpe a demora, desculpe mesmo, só quero avisar que a culpa dessa demora não é minha, mas sim da Doidinha Prongs que perdeu os papéis da fic! Idiota! Humpf. Para as pessoas que tiveram esperanças de abrir a fic e ela estar atualizada, eu peço minhas sinceras desculpas /Viu, Srta Doidinha Prongs??/. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo.

Um beijo enorme para:

_**Thaty; **_

_**Nanda Evans;**_

_**Wilka Lillyanne WinterKrauser;**_

_**Daniel;**_

_**Debora Monte.**_

_**Carolzinha Black.**_

**N/D.P.: **Oi! Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu e a Carol escrevemos os capítulos na aula (Oo estudiosa), especialmente na aula de matemática, escrevemos no papel na escola e depois passamos pro PC. Aconteceu que eu levei o papel pra casa pra ecrever um pouco e simplismente o deixei em cima da mesa do PC. Quando me dei conta de que não estava com a folha, eu voltei pro PC pra procurar, e cadê a folha? Minha mãe limpou a mesa do PC e guardou as folhas... Até achar... Aff.

Eu peço desculpas para as pessoas que estão lendo a fic, e que iremos tentar atualizar mais rápido.

Beijos;

_**Doidinha Prongs.**_


End file.
